CHAMPIONSHIP
CHAMPIONSHIP là bài hát nhân vật của Kirino Ranmaru. Bài hát được trình bày bởi chuyển âm của cậu, Kobayashi Yuu. Thông tin *'Trình bày:' Kirino Ranmaru (CV:Kobayashi Yuu) *'Lời nhạc:' Toru Yamazaki *'Bản dịch Việt ngữ: '''Kadogawa Hokaze *'Chỉnh sửa bản dịch và trình bày trên Wiki:' Inazuma Eleven Wiki Tiếng Việt Cảm nhận Bài hát giai điệu nhanh, rất hoạt bát và linh hoạt. Bài hát thể hiện tinh thần vươn lên, tinh thần đồng đội và sự nỗ lực của mỗi thành viên trong đội để hướng tới thành công và vượt qua mọi thử thách. Lời nhạc 'Tiếng Nhật' ほんとの舞台は ここからはじまる おいでよ IT’S SHOW TIME! HEY BOYS! HEY GIRLS! HEY GUYS! どこまでも行けるさ LET’S GO! LET’S GO! 出遅れるなよ 何ができるの? 何ができないの? 考えてるヒマなんてない 一度決めたら 結果は二の次 楽しまなくちゃ 負け とことんやれ HEY BOYS! HEY GIRLS! HEY GUYS! 膝かかえていても TOO BAD! NO NO 夢はつかまっちゃくれない DON’T WORRY, CHAMPION! 決して一人じゃないさ 自分の弱さを感じてる いつでも ちゃんと 誰かの声が 頑張れるはずと 背中を押してる DON’T WORRY, CHAMPION! 決して甘えじゃないさ 磨いて磨かれ輝ける ほんとの舞台は ここからはじまる はじめよう IT’S SHOW TIME! HEY BOYS! HEY GIRLS! HEY GUYS! どこまでも行けるさ LET’S GO! LET’S GO! 出遅れるなよ どんなときでも ゴールを目指して とっくに限界 越えちゃって 食らいついたら 諦め悪いぜ 自分自身に 勝つ そのときまで HEY BOYS! HEY GIRLS! HEY GUYS! グチこぼしていたら TOO BAD! NO NO 見えるはずのもの見えない DON’T LOOK BACK, CHAMPION! 決して終わりはないさ いつだって未来はつづいてく 勇気と希望 持ってる限り 情熱の火種 確かに燃えてる DON’T LOOK BACK, CHAMPION! 決して幻想じゃないさ 叶えてみようぜいっそ全部 夢見る世界はここから広がる どこまでも THAT’S ALL RIGHT! HEY BOYS! HEY GIRLS! HEY GUYS! どこまでも行けるさ LET’S GO! LET’S GO! 出遅れるなよ 'Bản Romaji' honto no butai wa koko kara hajimaru oi de yo IT’S SHOW TIME! HEY BOYS! HEY GIRLS! HEY GUYS! doko made mo ikeru sa LET’S GO! LET’S GO! deokureru na yo nani ga dekiru no? nani ga dekinai no? kangaeteru HIMA nante nai ichido kimetara kekka wa ni no tsugi tanoshimanakucha make tokoton yare HEY BOYS! HEY GIRLS! HEY GUYS! hiza kakaete itemo TOO BAD! NO NO yume wa tsukamaccha kurenai DON’T WORRY, CHAMPION! keshite hitori ja nai sa jibun no yowasa wo kanjiteru itsudemo chanto dare ka no koe ga ganbareru hazu to senaka wo oshiteru DON’T WORRY, CHAMPION! keshite amae ja nai sa migaite migakare kagayakeru honto no butai wa koko kara hajimaru hajimeyou IT’S SHOW TIME! HEY BOYS! HEY GIRLS! HEY GUYS! doko made mo ikeru sa LET’S GO! LET’S GO! deokureru na yo donna toki demo GOORU wo mezashite tooku ni genkai koechatte kurai tsuitara akiramewarui ze jibun jishin ni katsu sono toki made HEY BOYS! HEY GIRLS! HEY GUYS! GUCHI koboshite itara TOO BAD! NO NO mieru hazu no mono mienai DON’T LOOK BACK, CHAMPION! keshite owari wa nai sa itsudatte mirai wa tsuzuiteku yuuki to kibou motteru kagiri jounetsu no hidane tashika ni moeteru DON’T LOOK BACK, CHAMPION! keshite gensou ja nai sa kanaete miyou ze isso zenbu yume miru sekai wa koko kara hirogaru doko made mo THAT’S ALL RIGHT! HEY BOYS! HEY GIRLS! HEY GUYS! doko made mo ikeru sa LET’S GO! LET’S GO! deokureru na yo 'Bản dịch Anh ngữ' The real stage is just getting started Come on, IT’S SHOW TIME! HEY BOYS! HEY GIRLS! HEY GUYS! We’ll go anywhere LET’S GO! LET’S GO! Don’t be late What can we do? What can’t we do? We don’t have the time to think about it Once we’ve decided, results come second We’ve got to enjoy it, keep losing if you have to HEY BOYS! HEY GIRLS! HEY GUYS! Even if you hold your knees back TOO BAD! NO NO You won’t achieve your dreams DON’T WORRY, CHAMPION! You’re never alone Even if you feel you’re weak Someone’s voice will always Push your back to tell you to hang in there DON’T WORRY, CHAMPION! It’s never easy Polish it until it shines The real stage is just getting started Let’s start, IT’S SHOW TIME! HEY BOYS! HEY GIRLS! HEY GUYS! We’ll go anywhere LET’S GO! LET’S GO! Don’t be late Aim for the goal no matter what kind of time it is Even if you surpass your limits Once you’ve got a grip, don’t give it up Until you’ve won over yourself HEY BOYS! HEY GIRLS! HEY GUYS! If you’re all complaints TOO BAD! NO NO You won’t be able to see what you should be able to see DON’T LOOK BACK, CHAMPION! It’s never over The future is always continuing As long as you’ve got courage and hope These passionate coals are truly burning DON’T LOOK BACK, CHAMPION! It’s not an illusion Let’s make it all come true This world of dreams is expanding from here on Everywhere THAT’S ALL RIGHT! HEY BOYS! HEY GIRLS! HEY GUYS! We’ll go anywhere LET’S GO! LET’S GO! Don’t be late 'Bản dịch Việt ngữ''' Vòng đấu này thật sự chỉ vừa mới bắt đầu Tiến lên nào mọi người, ĐÂY LÀ LÚC THỂ HIỆN! NÀO CẬU! NÀO CÔ! NÀO BẠN! Chúng ta sẽ đi bất cứ đâu ĐI NÀO! ĐI NÀO! Đừng chậm trễ nào! Chúng ta có thể làm gì đây? Chúng ta không thể làm gì đây? Chúng ta không có thời gian để nghĩ về nó Chỉ khi chúng ta làm nên được mọi thứ trên sân cỏ Tận hưởng được chiếc cúp này sau muôn ngàn khó khăn NÀO CẬU! NÀO CÔ! NÀO BẠN! Dù đôi chân đang đau đớn TỆ QUÁ! KHÔNG KHÔNG Bạn sẽ không đạt được giấc mơ đâu ĐỪNG BẬN TÂM, NHÀ VÔ ĐỊCH! Bạn không bao giờ đứng một mình Cho dù nếu bạn cảm thấy bạn thật yếu đuối Giọng nói của tất cả mọi người sẽ đến bên bạn Vực bạn dậy và nói cho bạn biết cách đứng vững ĐỪNG BẬN TÂM, NHÀ VÔ ĐỊCH! Nó không bao giờ dễ dàng Cùng lau sạch nó cho đến khi nó tỏa sáng rực rỡ Vòng đấu này thật sự chỉ vừa mới bắt đầu mà thôi Bắt đầu nào mọi người, ĐÂY LÀ LÚC THỂ HIỆN! NÀO CẬU! NÀO CÔ! NÀO BẠN! Chúng ta sẽ đi bất cứ đâu ĐI NÀO! ĐI NÀO! Đừng chậm trễ nữa! Hướng tới bàn thắng không cần biết đến thời gian Cho dù bạn đã vượt qua giới hạn của mình Một khi bạn đã nắm chặt nó, đừng bao giờ bỏ cuộc Cho đến khi bạn dành được chiến thắng trước bản thân mình NÀO CẬU! NÀO CÔ! NÀO BẠN! Nếu bạn cứ than phiền TỆ QUÁ! KHÔNG KHÔNG Bạn sẽ không thấy cái cần thấy ĐỪNG NHÌN LẠI, NHÀ VÔ ĐỊCH! Nó không có nghĩa là kết thúc Tương lai vẫn sẽ luôn luôn tiếp tục tiếp diễn Bất cứ khi nào bạn còn can đảm và hy vọng Những ngọn lửa nhiệt huyết này thật sự đang bùng cháy ĐỪNG NHÌN LẠI, NHÀ VÔ ĐỊCH! Nó không chỉ là sự ảo tưởng Hãy cùng nhau biến nó thành sự thật đi mọi người ơi Từ nơi này đây những giấc mơ được lan rộng ra thế giới Bất cứ nơi nào TẤT CẢ ĐỀU ỔN NÀY CẬU! NÀY CÔ! NÀY BẠN! Chúng ta sẽ đi bất cứ đâu ĐI NÀO! ĐI NÀO! Đừng chậm trễ nào! Video Thể_loại:Âm nhạc Thể_loại:Bài hát Inazuma Eleven GO Thể_loại:Bài hát Thể_loại:Bài hát nhân vật